


宰相相亲记

by Christywalks



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶搞AU，波罗莫在魔戒战争中活了下来，并成为了刚铎的宰相。但他的烦恼才刚刚开始。闲得无聊的王后和王决定他是时候找个对象了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 阿尔玟买下了这份安利

阿尔玟觉得最近生活有点闲。

中土一切都好，刚铎一切都好，自家丈夫一切都好。而作为皇后的阿尔玟实在不知道自己还能干些什么。

当她还是个精灵时，她总有数不完的事情可以做，无论在她外祖母的洛丝萝林还是伊姆拉崔。弹竖琴，唱歌，听凯兰崔尔夫人讲述自双圣树至今数不完的历史故事，和一直坐在树上的哈尔迪尔斗嘴，或者围观父亲被总是忧心忡忡的林迪尔围得团团转。但这些事情她一项都做不到了。外祖母和父亲都已西渡，林迪尔紧随其后，哈尔迪尔早已回归曼督斯的殿堂。而阿尔玟自己也已经做出了选择，成为一名彻头彻尾，只剩下双精灵尖耳，其余完全伊甸人的普通人。她现在身边常伴的除了丈夫，丈夫的手下众臣，也就是手下众臣的妻女们了。

和她们一起唱歌弹琴？她们会面无表情地告诉阿尔玟，抱歉啊王后，我们前半辈子每一天都活在担忧自家男人是否能活着回来上，真没您们精灵那么高雅。所以阿尔玟只好每天苦笑着和她们凑在一起，听她们七嘴八舌地聊天。

听多了之后她觉得自己似乎慢慢习惯了这种消遣方式了。毕竟，有些精灵们在漫长的岁月里也会变得多嘴多舌，而听刚铎女士们聊天比听某些精灵日日谈起萝林里某棵树有多少片叶子要有意思多了。

例如，今天的话题是这样的：

“王后，您知道其他人都怎样夸奖咱们刚铎男人吗？”

“我不知道。”

“别人都说，刚铎的男人身材高大，面庞深邃，言语高贵。”

阿尔玟挑了挑眉毛，不置可否。

“那您知道我们刚铎男人的代表是谁吗？”

“这我也不知道。”

“哎呀，您还真是的，猜猜看？”

“呃……”阿尔玟想了想，有些不确定地回答道：“难不成是伊力萨王？”

“您想多了。”这位女士严肃认真地瞪了王后一眼，“王还真算不上刚铎的男性代表，虽然王后您眼里只有王这是应该的。但是您得知道，刚铎男人很注意个人卫生的，别以为我们没注意到伊力萨王第一次回到米那斯提力斯的样子！”

阿尔玟讪讪地咽下了给阿拉贡维护名誉的话，那位夫人接着说了下去：

“咱们刚铎男人的代表，同样也被称为‘刚铎的两朵白花’，自然是前宰相迪奈瑟大人的两位儿子，波罗莫和法拉墨大人啦。想当年当兄弟俩刚年过二十的时候，那长身玉立的模样，那深邃温柔的眼睛，还有彼此间浓浓的兄弟情谊，哎呀呀，不知道迷醉了多少刚铎女人的心。还记得整个白城差点因为他俩分裂成两半。”

“莫非是……分别支持波罗莫和支持法拉墨的两派？”阿尔玟有些好奇地问道。

“怎么可能！我们当时的确分为两派，不过是分为‘想嫁给两位大人’派和‘想让两位大人在一起’派。我们才不会干什么谁比谁更美的事情呢！波罗莫和法拉墨两位大人都是刚铎的国宝，密不可分！”

“是是是是，我活了将近三千年，还是没什么见识啊。”

“唉，这也怪不得您，谁让您命中注定的那位是咱们的王呢。当然，我们并不是说伊力萨王不好，王在好好洗头洗澡收拾干净后还是很有男人魅力的。”

阿尔玟表示她不想讲话。

“跑题了，还是说这两位大人吧。他们兄弟俩就这样一起长大，两个人一直到了三十岁还是没有结婚，这可急坏了全城一半的人；另一半的人虽然很乐意看到这样的发展，但刚铎的宰相得有后代才行啊，刚铎得有人统治啊。但是他俩不急，迪奈瑟大人居然也不着急，我们也没权利说什么。就这样一年年过去了，然后您也知道，波罗莫大人去了遥远的精灵深谷，遇到了伊力萨王，还差点把命丢在安度因河畔；而法拉墨大人呢，也胸口中箭九死一生，差点被自家亲爹烧死在稻草堆上。咱刚铎最洁白美丽的两朵白花，最后还是顽强地绽放着。”

用华丽的辞藻进行赞颂一向是精灵的强项，但阿尔玟无论如何都想不出那俩兄弟和“小白花”有什么相似的地方。

“而现在呢，法拉墨大人已经迎娶了洛汗的白女士，在艾明亚南过上了幸福美满的生活，但是波罗莫大人可怎么办呢？”

“波罗莫大人是刚铎的宰相，每天都因为要事忙碌，想必——”

“波罗莫大人为什么不结婚呢？如此形单影只让人好是悲伤，但是又有哪家女士能像伊欧玟女士一样如此优秀，以至于能配得上刚铎白花呢？”

阿尔玟想了想自己自从嫁到刚铎后见过面的未婚女性，还真没有一个能配得上波罗莫的。

“阿尔玟王后啊，我们有要事相求！”

“你们说吧……诶诶诶诶怎么都跪下了起来说啊！”

“不，我们不起来，除非王后您答应我们！”

“那你们先说来听听啊！”

“王后，刚铎的宰相不能一辈子不娶妻，就这么单身汉下去。求您跟伊力萨王说一声，在刚铎，乃至整个中土给波罗莫大人挑个最合适的妻子吧！”

看着下面一张张期待的脸，阿尔玟长长地叹了口气，无可奈何却又不由自主地点点头。

 

于是，就在刚铎王宫这间炉火融融，春意盎然的房间里，为刚铎宰相举办的这场声势浩大前所未有最后根本刹不住车的相亲会即将如火如荼地开始了。


	2. 宰相的职责是什么

宰相的职责……究竟是什么？

这是刚铎宰相波罗莫每天早上醒来后顶着一头乱发坐在床上时心中默想的问题。

说真的，作为一国宰相，他每天都在做些什么呢？

他每天早晨醒来后首先会在床上静坐十分钟，用来反思自己昨天，这个星期，这一年以及这辈子做错过什么。波罗莫觉得自己这四十多年来可以说是功大于过，数来数去人生仅有的一个污点只能算自己面对魔戒的诱惑没把持住，随即差点没死在强兽人箭下那次。可是阿拉贡和佛罗多早就原谅了他，而他也在后来对战索隆大军时也贡献了自己的力量。在又一次安慰自己人品还是很好之后，他起身披上外衣，但并不会换下昨晚入睡时穿上的汗衫，也不洗脸，而是径直走向伊力萨王和王后所居住的寝宫后院。

在走到院子门口后他不会立即进门，而是在门口认真地等待着，直到一个人影飞快地跑到他的面前，手里还挥舞着两把长剑。

“波罗莫！我还以为你今天不来了呢！快来陪我练剑！”他那同样刚起床，同样只穿着汗衫头发乱糟糟的王，一手举着一把练习用剑朝他一脸兴奋地喊着。

这就是为什么他从来不在起床后直接更衣洗漱，因为他家的王喜欢在阿尔玟王后洗漱时跑到院子里晨练。原本陪配阿拉贡练剑的通常是当值的守卫，但年龄比谁都大经验比谁都多剑法比谁都好的伊力萨王兴致一上来经常管不住自己，陪他练习的人动辄手腕骨折脚腕扭伤。为了替王宫减少一笔医药费和人员损伤的费用，刚铎剑法第二的宰相不得不肩负起陪刚铎剑法第一的伊力萨王晨起练剑的重任。

半个小时后阿拉贡神清气爽地骚扰阿尔玟去了，波罗莫这才慢吞吞地回自己的住所洗脸，换衣服，吃早饭。

在接下来的刚铎众臣议事会上，伊力萨王有时会出现，有时不会出现，而波罗莫说不清自己什么时候更高兴一些。王不出现的时候大多数情况下都是因为他曾经认识的那些朋友们来找他玩了，甚至有几次是洛汗的马克王翘家来找他一同骑马捕猎。在这种时候刚铎的议事会时间短暂但信息量丰富，波罗莫将各项工作井井有条地安排下去，大家再把要讨论的事情统统回汇报上来，由宰相整理记录好后拿给王过目。

而伊力萨王出现的议事会……通常时间更长也更喧闹些。也许是因为阿拉贡从小和精灵一起长大，后来又四方游历，让他拥有一颗比谁都要好奇的心，众臣汇报的任何事情他都会事无巨细地询问，再征求在场每一位大臣的意见，最后才下决定。在波罗莫看来阿拉贡绝对是刚铎千年难遇的明君，他下的旨意绝对不可能有错，有时候根本用不着每个人的意见都询问一遍。就算他不想当个专制的君王，问问专门管这件事的大臣也就够啦，你说你问负责米那斯提力斯绿化工作的人关于向洛汗购买战马的事宜，这不是逼着人驴唇不对马嘴地专业不对口吗。

可是伊力萨王是个那样爱国爱人民的好君主，波罗莫常常纠结地不知道该不该提醒他这一点。

午饭的时光短暂而安逸，阿拉贡一般会拉着议事的众臣一起吃饭，波罗莫就坐在他身边。下午在向王汇报各项其他事宜后波罗莫一天的工作就正式结束了，可是他绝对不会闲着。他住所的书桌上还有厚厚一堆的卷宗等着他过目，这个月刚铎的财政预算还没有正式下发，洛汗国王下个周又要拖家带口地来米那斯提力斯做客啦，接待仪式规模大小如何，种种种种的事情都等着他这位宰相去做。

说到底，刚铎在迎回真正的国王之后宰相的权利和工作压力仍然没变嘛！就算那些重大仪式必须阿拉贡亲自抛头露面，可是在他旁边一站就是一两个小时的人不是阿尔玟王后而是宰相他自己啊！

站在城墙旁吹着风，波罗莫的心情是复杂的。

按理说晚饭时间是阿拉贡和阿尔玟的私人时间，米那斯提力斯的男男女女老老少少都知道他们的王和王后感情颇深，王无论有多忙都会抽出晚饭时间陪王后一起。所以在这晚，当阿拉贡派人专门找到波罗莫，说阿尔玟王后请他一起共用晚餐的时候，刚铎宰相觉得自己的内心受到了极大的冲击。如果这是来自阿拉贡的邀请那他完全可以当场拒绝，不约，王我们不约。但这份邀请来自神秘美丽的阿尔玟王后，波罗莫的底气立刻就没有了。他在住处磨蹭了好久，修理了头发和胡子，又换上一件他仅次于在参加王室最高场合时穿着的外袍，卡着约定的时间到了王宫。

王宫内炉火融融，变成人类后就一直很怕冷的王后即使在春天也会点起炉火。此时黑发的王后身穿一袭雪青色长裙，头上戴着银色发箍，妆容简单得体，在看到波罗莫进门时脸上挂起一副慈祥的笑意——等等，慈祥？波罗莫猛烈地眨了眨眼睛，在看到眼前的王后又一次恢复高深莫测后才安下心来。阿尔玟王后虽然已经变成了人类，但那光滑的脸蛋上至今还没长过一道皱纹，所以波罗莫经常会忘记眼前这位看上去不过二十多岁的小姑娘其实位三千岁的老前辈，同时也是她家老公阿拉贡的曾曾曾曾曾曾曾……曾姑奶奶。

“波罗莫来了？快坐下。”同样穿着一身浅色的阿拉贡此时从另一侧的门走进用餐室，招呼自家宰相落座。三个人在椭圆形长条桌旁落座，阿拉贡坐在主位上，波罗莫和阿尔玟分别一左一右。伊力萨王不是什么暴奢的昏君，他和王后吃的一向很普通，和米那斯提力斯百姓人家没有什么不同，除了御厨会为照顾王后的胃口特别制作些精灵佳肴。

三个人就这样默默地吃了一段时间，谁也没说话。波罗莫不知道自己该说些什么，也完全不明白为什么这两口子突然把自己叫来吃饭。所以一直埋头苦吃的波罗莫完全错过了王室两口子来来回回的眼色。大约酒足饭饱之际坐在他对面的王后优雅地放下刀叉，用餐巾抹了抹嘴。

“波罗莫啊。”

“在。”

“最近你的府邸，到了晚上有没有很冷啊？”

“劳您惦记，我住的地方有壁炉，晚上挺暖和的。”

“这样，那最近有没有出去喝酒啊？”

“这几个月没有，我担心晚上喝酒会耽误第二天早上的议事会，所以很少出去。”

“那你一个人在家都做些什么呢？”

“看书，睡觉——王后，我并非想冒犯您，不过您问我这些做什么？”

波罗莫有些惊恐地看着阿尔玟没有立即回答自己，而是用手掩住嘴轻轻地笑了一声，然后和阿拉贡交换了个眼神。

“波罗莫啊……”王后珍珠般的牙齿轻启，又开口了：“自从你弟弟法拉墨离开米那斯提力斯之后，有没有很寂寞啊？”

“是挺孤单的，不过我们之前常年征战在外，我和弟弟见面的机会也不是很多，早就习惯了。”

“但是，身边有个人不是挺好的吗？”

“是、是吗？”

“你看，法拉墨早就结了婚幸幸福福地和妻子一起生活了，结果你到了四十多岁内衣脏了还要自己亲手洗，不会觉得很累吗？”

“没有啊王后，瞧您说的，我还是有帮我做家务的女仆的，还用不着我自己亲自动手。”

“可是，晚饭有个人一起吃不是很好吗，晚上再冷冰冰的床上有个人一起睡不也很好吗？”

“王后！”身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的波罗莫大声打断了阿尔玟的话，“您究竟想说什么就直说吧！”

“阿尔玟的意思是，”阿拉贡终于看不下去了，接过话题，“波罗莫你也老大不小了，该找对象了。”

波罗莫此刻的心情是崩溃的。

“维拉在上，我的王和王后啊！”他手一抖，手里一直忘记放下的叉子上的那块土豆无声无息地掉在了衣襟上，酱汁瞬间毁了这件华丽的丝绸外套，“您们怎么突然想起这件事了！”

“波罗莫，我前几天听人说起，说你是刚铎最优秀的单身青年，从你十岁开始时就有不少女士想嫁给你，所以我跟阿拉贡商量了一下，觉得你的确该找个另一半了。”

“可是……可是……”一股比索伦上身还要恐怖的精神压力把波罗莫整个人钉在桌子旁边动弹不得的，话都讲不清了。“这都……多长时间了，怎么突然又……”

“我也很好奇为什么迪奈瑟大人没有催促你结婚。”阿拉贡也凑了过来，“你和你弟弟都是光棍，而想嫁给你俩的人排队能绕米那斯提力斯三圈吧？”

“这是个……严肃的历史问题和家庭问题……”波罗莫扶着额咬紧牙关，一字一句地说道，“具体原因恕我不能告诉您……”

“没关系。”阿尔玟声如黄鹂般愉快地说道，“但既然法拉墨已经成亲，我相信历史问题基本上已经烟消云散了，所以你现在完全有成亲的能力咯？”

“能力什么的……”

“没什么问题吧？”阿拉贡关切地看向他。

“当然没！有！”波罗莫觉得自己的牙齿都要被咬碎了。

“那就好。”夫妻俩默契地一笑，差点没击掌欢庆。阿拉贡用力地拍了拍波罗莫的肩膀，爽朗地下了决定：“那么从明天起，每天下午都到王后的会客厅来，她会向你引荐十位来自全国各地最出色的未婚女性。你可要好好挑选，争取早日找到命定伴侣，享受幸福人生哦！”

幸福你妹啊！

那晚，波罗莫在离开王宫后干的第一件事就是奔回住处，狂笔急书了一封求救信，让自己的卫队长纵马连夜艾明亚南法拉墨的手里。


	3. 伊欧玟觉得世界不太好

伊欧玟是被一阵愉悦的笑声吵醒的。

她在床上艰难地翻了个身，却没能看清究竟是怎么回事，因为她那头波浪般的金色长发从她的脑后跑到了脸上，她的整张脸都被头发盖住了，只剩下高挺的鼻尖露在外面。伊欧玟不由自主地哼了一声，打断了身边的笑声，但一秒钟后那个一直在笑的家伙似乎意识到了她的窘境，笑得更开心了。

“法拉墨！再笑你今晚就去书房睡！”

“是是是，我不笑了。”温柔的声音代替了笑声，但声音里面的愉悦却听得一清二楚。伊欧玟还没来得及气呼呼地把头发拨开，就感觉到一只手轻柔地抬起自己的肩膀，同时另一只手一把抓起她浓密的金发，把它们从自己身底解救了出来。视野范围内出现了一个刚刚晨起还没来得及洗漱的法拉墨，半长的头发垂落到肩膀上，比他们第一次会面时要长一些。法拉墨垂眼看向她，长睫毛将蓝色的眼睛遮住了一半，但眼睛里面带着爱意的柔光不容质疑。他将手中妻子金色的长发束成一股，放在枕边，然后低下头吻了吻伊欧玟光洁的额头。

“早上好。”

“早上好——你刚才笑什么呢？”

“啊，这个。”法拉墨拾起放在膝盖上的一张信纸，递给伊欧玟，“这是刚才明迪（两口子的女仆）拿给我的，她说这封信是宰相大人派手下连夜骑马送过来的，上面标注了加急信件。”

“所以呢？波罗莫出什么事了吗？”伊欧玟不敢相信自家丈夫会在兄长出事时笑的那么开心。

“算是……挺严重的事吧？”法拉墨只说了一句，又嘿嘿嘿嘿地笑起来了。伊欧玟满心的疑惑得不到解答，只好接过信纸从头看起。在展开信的瞬间她有些疑惑，这封信真的是她那位挂名的兄长，同时也是刚铎的宰相大人写的吗？首先看这狂野的字迹，宛若喝醉酒的北方游侠脱光了打架，怎么可能出自那自从生下来就穿着整齐礼貌得体的波罗莫大人！伊欧玟疑惑地扫了一眼信的末尾，在看到那个只有刚铎宰相才能用的信戳时更疑惑了。但是法拉墨已经笑得捂住肚子倒在了床上，所以伊欧玟只好继续看下去：

 

“ _法拉墨：_

_快来白城救我！王和王后已经神经不正常了！他俩要给我相亲！！！_

_PS_   _我绝对没有篡位的意思！！！_

_PPS_   _带上弟妹一起！王室两口子肯定很想念她做的料理！_

_你哥_ ”

 

“这……有什么……好笑的吗？”读完信的伊欧玟皱起眉头，一脸不解地看向法拉墨，而深发的男人此时已经从狂笑中缓了过来，在看到伊欧玟天真的表情时一把扑过来搂住老婆，在她脸上狠狠地亲了一口。

“波罗莫，相亲，这两个词放在同一个句子里已经可以超越这世界上所有的笑话了，我的好伊欧玟。”法拉墨替伊欧玟穿上鞋子，然后一脸笑意地问道：“所以说，想不想回米那斯提力斯住几天？”

等两口子安排好艾明亚南的种种事项，终于骑着马朝向白城的方向前进时又过去了几天。而他们在半路上正好碰见同样骑着马兴冲冲赶往米那斯提力斯的伊欧墨。

“喂，兄长？”

“哟，法拉墨。”

“有件很有意思的事你想不想听听？”

“你说吧。”

“我的兄长波罗莫被伊力萨王和王后逼着相亲了！”

“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的天啊我这辈子都没听过这么好笑的事情！！！”

看着两个在马上笑瘫的男人，伊欧玟表示她真的不想知道男人们无聊而恶俗的内心世界。

 

 

骑在最前面的一行三人在抵达可以遥望米那斯提力斯的山坡时受到了惊吓。

“东部难道又与邪物爆发战争了吗？！”这是伊欧墨的第一反应，“为何有如此多人试图涌入白城？”

“不，哥哥，我觉得并不是这样。”伊欧玟及时安抚准备立刻打马奔下山坡一探究竟的兄长，“你看这些人虽然挤在门口，但是衣着讲究，不像一般的逃难者。”

“听你这么一说好像的确如此。”伊欧墨朝妹妹点点头，但眉头随即皱了起来你。“那么那究竟是什么情况啊。”

“那应该是……”两人背后传来法拉墨很轻的一声叹气，兄妹俩一同回过头去，看到法拉墨一只手握住缰绳，另一只手优雅地扶住额头，恨不得把整张脸都挡住。

“应该是什么？”洛汗兄妹异口同声地问道。

“——应该是在米那斯提力斯门口排队等着和我哥波罗莫相亲的人。”

也许，似乎，好像，应该，伊欧墨和伊欧玟都小瞧了刚铎白花的魅力。

等艾明亚南和洛汗的贵客来到米那斯提力斯大门门口的时候他们发现白城的正门被从城里奔出的卫兵们清开一条允许马队进入的通道。手持长矛的卫兵们将大门口的人群统统推到左侧，让出了右半边大门。被推开的人群中顿时爆发出一阵声音尖利的抗议，其中不乏夹杂着“凭什么要给洛汗那个头发乱糟糟的家伙让道”这样大不敬的话，但所有人都在第二匹马上的骑手进入视野时沉默了下来。结果卫兵们还没松口气，又一轮尖叫又在人群中弥漫开来，但这次的语气和刚才的完全不同：

“我的天啊！是法拉墨大人！！”

“什么？！刚铎另一朵白花回来了？？！！”

“前面的低头！别挡着我看法拉墨大人！！”

被叫到名字的刚铎白花偷偷瞄了一眼自家老婆好奇中透着困惑的脸，感觉额角又一次抽跳了起来。还好还好，他在心里喃喃自语，还好他找到了伊欧玟，打破了同波罗莫的约定，提前一步成了亲，不然现在这些尖叫着的女士们可就不会仅限于声波攻击，而是直接化身为座狼扑上来将他咬碎分食。

“她们都在这里排了多久的队了？”他身后的伊欧玟问到。

“她们最早的五天前就在这里露营了，女士。”离她最近的一名卫兵回答道。

“五天前？那不就是兄长给咱们送——呃送消息来的那天吗。”伊欧玟花了好大力气才把非常丢刚铎宰相脸的“求救信”咽了下去。“她们还真是消息迅速啊。”

“当然了，她们里面的绝大多数都是住在城外封地的贵族或者受勋者的亲眷们，和城里那些大臣的太太们关系都很好，小道消息灵通着呢。”法拉墨遛马来到妻子身边低声说道。“我甚至怀疑在阿尔玟王后告知兄长的当晚就有人把这个消息泄出了白城，那一晚白城上必定鸽子乱飞。”

“竟然这样！”洛汗很显然没有这种供太太小姐们的“娱乐方式”，伊欧玟听完后一脸震惊，但等她转过头去再次打量这些排队的女士们时，她发现原本因法拉墨的出现而变得乱哄哄的人群又一次静了下来，而所有人都在看向——她。

面对巫王也不曾颤抖过的持盾女士在马上打了个哆嗦。

“那就是洛汗白女士吗？”“是啊是啊，刚才看到法拉墨大人和她亲密交谈呢！”“哎呀真羡慕！不过她的确好美啊，尤其那头金发！”“唉只有这般美人才配得上刚铎白花，我还差得远啊。”“别泄气嘛，说不定波罗莫大人口味独特呢……”

……伊欧玟的心情很复杂。作为十几年来洛汗王宫里唯一一名女性，她对和自己年龄相仿的同性知识完全来自于她的亲哥，堂哥，已经王宫里喝多了酒就满嘴跑火车的将军卫兵们。伊欧玟这辈子还从来没同时面对过这么多女性同胞们。

于是在刚铎女性的众目睽睽之下，美丽勇敢的白女士羞红了脸，狠狠夹了下马一溜烟逃进了城里，留下她还没明白什么情况以及摇头苦笑的丈夫，还有“脸红了好萌”这种叽叽喳喳的余音。

 


End file.
